His master, a lady
by xXshirohimeXx
Summary: Ciel sneaks out in the middle of the night to drink some wine, or so he thought. What would happen if he had actually taken one of the Undertaker's concoctions instead of the wine? Though he may not enjoy the side effects, a certain demon might. A/N: Im doing this summary 3 minutes before I go to school, so I'm sorry for it being bad, but the story is better! I promise on my life!


**His master, a lady**

**Chapter 1**

The Phantomhive manor was surprisingly quiet at this early hour. Nothing was wrong, really, except for the fact that Bard, Mei-Rin, and Finny were staring at their young master with their jaws wide open. What was wrong you ask? Well then, shall we go back to the events that happened the previous night?

_A Christmas ball had been held at the mansion to advertise Funtom's new products. Many earls, actors, and other nobles were present during the event in accordance to be affiliated with the young earl's new business. As the said earl engaged in business discussions with his guest, ever familiar curled, blonde pigtails bobbed up and down as its owner ran to the young boy._

"_Ciel~" The Midford girl, Elizabeth, called. Before the young Phantomhive could excuse himself from his guests, his fiancée already threw herself on him with glee. It was one of her attempts to make Ciel smile again, but unfortunately, it didn't work. The blonde just pushed the thought away as she wrapped her arms around her darling fiancée, forgetting that her maid Paula was following her. Again._

_The blue haired boy sighed in annoyance inwardly before facing the overly ecstatic girl. "What is it Lizzie?" The current men and women he was talking with excused themselves as to not disturb the earl, and thankfully, they didn't find it as an offence. Elizabeth smiled widely at her beloved Ciel before looking back to Sebastian who was holding a tray with a few cutely designed glasses of wine that was safe for the earl and Elizabeth to partake._

"_Ciel, Ciel, drink this! It tastes so delightful! And it's placed in cute cups! Look!" she twirled around with the earl in tow as she said so. He gave his smirking butler a glare, as a sign to wipe off that look on his face and help him, in which the butler did so. _

"_Milady Elizabeth, I believe that my young master is not feeling very well right now, so if you may kindly do something about it as stopping, I would be really grateful." Leafy colored orbs looked at the speaking butler, and she didn't want to let go off CIel, but as his future wife, she would do everything to ensure his comfort and liveliness. After the butler and the earl had thanked her, she took one of the wine glasses in the tray Sebastian held and offered it to Ciel with a smile._

"_At least taste this!" the young bluenette looked doubtful, but if they were to be married soon, he would have to have more trust on her. He took the glass from her hands without hesitation and looked at the excited green eyes of his fiancée before taking a small sip of the wine that she had been praising._

_His eyes- or rather, eye, grew wide as soon as the velvety liquid touched his tongue. It tasted divine, more than that actually, but his mind was currently blank from the heavenly taste of the wine. He instantly drank all the contents of the cup before putting it back to the tray with amusement in his eyes._

"_My, you're right! Sebastian, what is this?" he questioned desperately, taking another glass from the tray and downing it in one gulp. The butler looked at the wine in his hands then at his young master before answering with confidence. _

"_An 1825 Cabernet Franc, my Lord. Does it suit your taste?" the raven butler questioned even if he knew the answer. The Lord Phantomhive coughed to feign some decency back before nodding his head as an answer._

"_Yes. This, by far, is the most exquisite wine you had served me. Though if I recall correctly, Cabernet Franc didn't taste this…favorable the last time it was served on the table." Seeing as the master and butler were already engaging in 'mature talk' as she had called so before, Elizabeth took her leave to save herself from the boredom she knew she would experience if she stayed by the earl's side and listened. _

"_I served recently made Cabernet Franc wine last time, My Lord. As they say, the older the wine, the better." He explained, but he himself wasn't sure of the answer for the first time in a long time. Fortunately, the earl believed his theory and took a third glass of the wine, drinking it slowly this time to drown in the heavenly taste. Sebastian made no move to stop the young earl, since he made sure that there was no alcohol after all, but still, too much of everything is bad, so they say._

_The young earl consumed another glass of wine, then another, then another, and soon enough, Ciel was drinking from one glass to another, finishing more than two bottles of the said wine. Now, Sebastian liked it when his master was pleased, but he was already drinking too much of the refreshment that he couldn't help but worry for the young boy. Every time his master does something, like eating too much of his highly favored chocolate, he would always remember Agni's words to 'put your master's health as a priority'._

_Before Ciel could even take a new glass of wine, Sebastian raised the tray as a sign to make his master stop, unfortunately, the boy wasn't in the mood to give himself a hard time. Ciel glared at the butler with his single, alluring, blue orb and tried to get the bottle hastily. Thankfully, almost all the guests were already out, and some were already asleep in the confines of the extravagant house. The only people left were Sebastian, Ciel, and some unknown drunkard of a guest drowning in more wine somewhere out there. _

"_Young master, please stop. It is unbecoming of the earl of the Phantomhive to act so foolishly over a bottle of wine." But the young earl just doesn't give a damn. After all, no one was there to see, right? _

_Seeing as he had no chance of ever getting his precious wine, the bluenette sighed in defeat and slumped a bit, turning his back against the butler and heading up the stairs. "Sebastian, prepare me for bed. I am exhausted. It is past my bed time, and I am not feeling well." He ordered and continued the long walk to his room. _

_Once in, the earl jumped on the bed, huge breaths escaping his pink lips. Damn, that wine was totally something else… if only Sebastian had enough heart to give him one last shot. He was cut off from his train of thoughts when the demon entered the room and started to remove the highly tailored suit of his young master._

"_Forgive my earlier rudeness, young master, but it was for the best. As Agni had said-"_

"_No! If it was for the best, you would've let me drink!" the earl cut the butler off. He was an annoying little brat, but he was worse when he was deprived of something he wanted. In his mind, he was the boss, and he would get what he wanted, despite how he acted, but unfortunately, not everything is as good as it is said in the fairy tales. _

_The butler just smirked at Ciel's unnecessary comment and tucked the earl, who instantly fell asleep, into bed. Red orbs turned a pinkish violet when he eyed the small boy from head to toe. In just a few more moments in time, that delectable soul would be all his to keep- no eat. All the hatred and pride would just be additional 'seasonings' to the main course. But for now, he'd have to wait, unfortunately. And as promised, he will stay with Ciel until the very end…_

…

"_Ugh…" a small groan came out of the boy's mouth. He was feigning sleep for over half an hour now, and as he had expected, the butler has taken his leave. Now, it was very unlike the earl to stay up past his bed time just to taste more of his favored wine, but it was irresistible. The sweet, yet mature flavor was still taking over his tongue, and yet in his mind he was sure: he needed more. He had never craved for much, and he was ashamed to admit that he was going through these lengths just for another sip of heavenly wine, but who could blame him?_

_The bluenette slowly got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. He didn't finish the last bottle of the wine he saw, and hopefully, Sebastian had enough brains as to not throw the left-over of that heavenly drink away. Ciel sneaked inside the food compartment, checking from left to right if there were any people to see his unruly act, then proceeded to search for the Cabernet Franc that he hoped wasn't put to waste. His small hands searched the food compartment in the dark, mindful that he should be careful as to not touch anything disgusting. If you're asking, 'why hadn't he just brought a candle with him?' simple, that is because he would be spotted before he even had a chance to get out of his room._

"_Aha!" he unconsciously announced as he found what he was looking for. It wasn't the wine he had been drinking earlier, since this one still had its corked attached, but he didn't really care. This was probably one of the spares Sebastian put out for the guests. Once the cork was opened, a heavenly aroma surrounded the atmosphere, luring the boy in to take a sip of the bottle's contents.._

_The earl knew it was not the wine he had been drinking, but never the less, this one smelled rather good. Without further ado, he placed his lips at the bottle's opening, and soon enough, he found himself entranced with the taste. This was so much better than Cabernet Franc! Bless the soul of the human who created this refreshment! _

_Before he knew it, the contents of the bottle were long gone and now in his stomach being digested with the other foods and drinks he had consumed. It was too bad that he couldn't see what this amazing wine was called, but who cares?! At least he had all the drinks of a life time before he got back to bed and went in a deep slumber._

_Morning came, and the first thing the earl noticed was the throbbing head ache he had acquired from last night's little drink. He took no mind of it for he was pretty sure that the head ache would be gone in mere minutes._

"_Where the heck is that cat obsessed moron?" Ciel questioned himself aloud. As soon as those words escaped his lips, the door opened and revealed a smirking Sebastian, looking impeccable as always. He pushed the cart filled with his master's breakfast and started to give his master the tea as he took the outfit Ciel would be wearing for today._

"_Earl gray again?" the earl questioned. Sebastian smiled and nodded his head, taking the covers off the food to present the meal he had worked on for the young master. "Scones paired with baked apricot chicken. For dessert, I prepared a raspberry glazier with chocolate syrup as per master's taste." He announced, earning himself a nod from the young boy. _

_The demon wanted to tease his master for wearing a wig. It must've taken him a lot of effort to put on a wig, especially when the wig looked so natural and reached the earl's waist. He decided to keep quiet for the sake of annoying his master and making him think that his effort will be brought to naught, but not until he started dressing the boy._

_He was lacking something very vital to prove that you were in fact a male, and had a bulge that was proof of being a lady. Who could this person be? Where was his bocchan? But this young girl before him and Ciel had the same scent… could it be?_

"_Young master, have you taken one of your short trips to the kitchen again?" he questioned in a mocking tone even if he was completely serious. He got his answer from the blush that tinted the young boy's cheeks, and from the fact that he couldn't even bring himself to look the demon in the eye. _

_The raven butler sighed in an unknown emotion as Ciel raised a questioning brow. "Will you just dress me up already? I don't like having colds." The bluenette grunted annoyed. Sebastian put the night gown back on Ciel's lithe body and stood up, glaring at the young boy as if it would faze him._

"_Sebastian! What are you doing? Is it not you who said that I should always be up early to finish my work!? But how the hell would I be able to do anything if you're just going to redress me in my bed wear?" it looked as if the butler didn't even to what he said… in which he really didn't. An annoyed expression came across Sebastian's face once he finally realized the events that happened once he left the young master._

"_Young master, did you, or did you not look for wine last night?" "I did" Ciel knew that Sebastian would know it was a lie anyway, so he didn't even bother trying. This was what he feared; his pride stooping low just because of a simple craving._

_Sebastian grunted, looking at his master as if it would solve anything. "Are you aware that you drank one of the Undertaker's… err, concoctions?" the boy's eyes widened as he did a spit take, almost ruining Sebastian's uniform._

"_I DRANK A WHAT?!"_

"_A concoction, young master. I believe the effects will wear off in a few days." Ciel could not believe what he was hearing, but what were the effects anyways? It was then he noticed the small bulges in his chest. His hands quickly roamed around his body, and when he came to the area between his legs, his mouth went ajar. _Where is it?!

"_What on earth Sebastian! I have a Lunch meeting with the Midfords! How do you expect me to go there like this? I look like a girl!"_

"_Well, you are one…" he glared daggers at his butler before standing up and running off to the who knows where, until he bumped at three babbling idiots, and a small man drinking tea._

And this is how they ended up with their mouths wide open while looking at their master- rather, lady. There was an awkward silence between all of them, and nobody dared to speak, except for Tanaka.

"Ho ho ho!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… What?" The three workers looked at the very interesting walls as just to avoid eye contact with their young _miss. _Ciel couldn't really explain it, since he didn't know the turn of events as well, but fortunately, Sebastian was behind him in an instant, a sweet smile displayed on his face with a vein popping.

"Now, who put wine in the food compartment?" the evil aura they had been expecting started to surround Sebastian. Mei-Rin and Bard looked at each other, their gazes shifting.

"We, uhh… thought of having some as well after the ball so…"

"Did you know that wine was actually the Undertaker's experiment? And what did I say about putting wine in our food compartment?" The three were left speechless. They would rather that the butler scolded them than talk to them in a yandere kind of way. The earl looked up at Sebastian, annoyance filling his small body once again.

"Oi, Sebastian! Scolding them won't fix me you know! Do something?" Another vein popped out of Sebastian again, but who could he blame? It was his fault for choosing this child as his master after all. Seeing as the used-to-be young boy turned into a girl after drinking the weird potion, shouldn't it go on reverse when she drank it and turn back into a boy?

A new bottle of the wine that Ciel drank was instantly in Sebastian's hands, in a tray with a single wine glass. He poured its contents into the small glass and offered it to the young mistress (lol). Instead of taking it and drinking the contents, Ciel pushed the glass away from him, disgust written all over his face.

"Like hell I'd drink that again! I'm not an idiot, Sebastian! Take that wretched thing away from me!" "But young master, the effects might go on reverse." Sebastian did a pout, which didn't even faze the earl. But he did take the idea into consideration. What if it did turn her back into a boy?

Without another word said, she gave Sebastian one last look before drinking the contents again. It still tasted divine… if only she could say the same for its effects. Ciel closed her eyes and waited for its effects to come. Any moment now, she'll turn back into a boy and live her life normally as an Earl.

"Ummm…"

"Young master…"

The other workers started. The bluenette slowly opened her eyes only to see Sebastian trying to stop himself from cackling, and the other workers with a blush. Her hair was still waist length, which means that the theory was wrong, but what were those reactions about? She looked down on her body, only to find that her breast grew bigger and her hips wider. For short, she just got more feminine instead of turning back.

"What the- Sebastian! I'm not allowing you to do this for your perverted reasons!" he screamed in horror, thinking that Sebastian was to use her. Her face was overly exaggerated that the butler couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, losing his cool all of a sudden. A brighter blush crept up on Ciel's face, and she hit the butler weaker than she wanted to.

"S-stop laughing and do something already!" Sebastian slowly calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. It was just too funny in his thoughts, especially when he saw Bard's reaction to the change, but Ciel was right, he needed to do something for the sake of his master.

"Forgive me for the lack of my professionalism. But I suppose we should just take a visit to the undertaker? You could wear a disguise, my Lord." As much Ciel hated the idea of wearing dresses again. She didn't really have a choice did she?

With a sigh, she looked at the very interesting floor while the hint of red returned to her face. "Fine… dress me up in whatever you want. Just make sure I get transformed to my _old_ body again. That is an order." With that, she started to walk back to her room, motioning for Sebastian to come follow her.

…

"Young master, a lady shouldn't sit… like that." The butler pointed to the parted legs of the used to be boy. "Even during the baths." All he received was a scoff from Ciel, who only spread her legs wider. The bath water was supposed to be relaxing, but the memory of the earlier events only made her want to defy her butler in every single way that would annoy him.

"Tch, whatever. A butler shouldn't even let his master have a taste of something so enticing." She retorted. A sly grin crossed the demon's face as he helped the girl dry up and dress her in some of the 'disguises' he was talking about.

"Master? Don't you mean _mistress_?" "Oh shut up, Sebastian!" Ciel groaned and gasped when the butler pulled the corset a little too tightly for her tastes. She gave him a harsh glare but soon looked back to the wall as the corset's strings were tied.

"They hurt less now, rather than before…" the earl commented silently. She received an unknown smile from the butler who just kept silent and finished tying the laces. Sebastian put the young lord in the evening dress she wore as a disguise during the 'Jack the ripper' case, and started tying the long navy locks in pigtails.

"My, it seems that being a girl suits you well, milady." He teased her as she was examining herself from the mirror. She just sighed exasperatedly and stood up from the chair, ignoring her butler and walked out through the door, but paused, taking a small glance at the butler.

"Sebastian, I command you. Keep this a secret and-"

"It's truly pleasant to watch you suffer, young earl." Someone cut her off, ending with a weird laugh that would send shivers to anyone's spine. "But if you want to go back to being a shota- I mean boy, you have to show me a first rate laugh!"

"UNDERTAKER!"


End file.
